Consultant Love
by Shinly chan
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin Skripsinya cepat selesai tanpa harus magang di suatu perusahaan karena pemikirannya ini dia malah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan yaitu Sasuke,wakil pemantau Reksadana apalagi pernyataan Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan dirinya seorang Gay/RnR/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mbah kishi pemilik dari Naruto**

**Rate : T or Maybe M sesuai kebutuhan nantinya**

**Genre : Romance and Drama (Maybe)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, maleXmale dan untuk yang tidak menyukainya bisa menutup tabnya.**

**Saya masih Newbie untuk itu diharapkan bimbingannya dari para Senpai sekalian**

***Prolog***

Mungkin bagi Naruto dosen pembimbingnya lebih baik daripada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Seseorang dari departemen Reksa Dana yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai wakil pemantau pasar Reksa Dana di KSE (Konoha Stock Exchange) yang juga sedang memeriksa skripsinya yang baru sampai Bab 3.

"Jadi kamu meminta data NAB Reksa Dana dan harga yang ada di pasaran saat ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang nagkring di hidung mancungnya.

"Iya apakah saya bisa mendapatkan data saya.. Errr.."

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap sang pemuda berkacamata yang mengetahui Naruto bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Oke, Uchiha San apakah saya bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanyanya ulang.

"Aku bisa saja memberikan data tersebut padamu tapi peraturan disini tidak semudah itu dengan membiarkan sembarang orang untuk mendapatkan data tersebut apalagi setelah Aku memeriksa skripsimu banyak sekali kesalahan di dalamnya"

"Terus apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda bisa memberikan data yang saya butuhkan itu pada saya?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melepas kacamatanya dan terlihat wajah karismatiknya serta mata onyxnya yang menatap tajam lurus ke dalam mata sapphire Naruto "Satu hal yang bisa kamu lakukan, kamu akan bekerja di departemen ini selama 3 bulan dengan menjadi asistenku"

Naruto kaget akan syarat yang diajukan oleh pemuda dihadapannya "Apa? Saya tidak bisa Uchiha San"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto yang merasakan nada dingin Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal serta bibirnya yang di gigit tanda dirinya sedang gugup harus menjawab apa "I-itu karena sejujurnya saya masih harus memenuhi syarat kehadiran konsultasi dengan dosen pembimbing saya dan Uchiha San bisa lihat sendiri Skripsi saya masih bab 3, ini masih setengah jalan. Jika saya bekerja disini sebagai asisten anda bagaimana dengan kelanjutan skripsi saya? Sedangkan saya hanya punya 4 bulan lagi sebelum deadline"

"Siapa nama dosen pembimbingmu?"

"Hah?" Naruto cengo karena penjelasan panjangnya hanya dijawab dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh diluar konteks pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi Siapa nama dosen pembimbingmu?" dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan dingin tersebut dirasakan kembali oleh Naruto.

"Eer.. H-Hatake Kakashi"

"Ah- Sih tukang terlambat itu kalau dia yang menjadi dosen pembimbingmu kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan syarat kehadiran konsultasimu. Aku akan memberitahunya jika konsulmu akan kuambil alih mulai saat ini"

"Eeh? Uchiha san kenal dengan dosen saya?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya, dia itu senior anikiku dan juga mantan dosen pembimbingku saat masih di University Konoha" Jawabnya dengan santai sambil menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi empuknya.

'What? D-dia alumni UK? Mati aku' batin Naruto "U-uchiha san alumni UK?"

"Iya, kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

"Bagus kalau tidak ada masalah kamu mulai besok akan menjadi asistenku sekaligus aku akan menjadi pengganti dosen pembimbingmu, Apakah ada pertanyaan lagi Namikaze?"

"Ti-tidak Uchiha san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kamu bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan kembali lagi kesini besok jam 8"

"Baik" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabat tangan Sasuke sebagai formalitas lalu mulai keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sedikit menakutkan karena ada mahluk tanpa ekpresi di dalamnya, ketika dirinya akan keluar dirinya merasa panggilan dari Sasuke "Namikaze"Naruto yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya "Iya?"

"Mulai saat ini kamu tidak usah memanggilku Uchiha karena di KSE ini banyak sekali Uchiha yang bekerja agar tidak menyulitkanmu lebih baik panggil aku dengan namaku Sasuke, kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti Uch- Sasuke San"

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh keluar" Usirnya. Well sepertinya Naruto tidak akan semudah itu mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Seperti yang sudah diketahui saya masih Newbie, saya harap diantara para reader ada yang bersedia menjadi Beta dari fanfic ini. Karena jujur saya masih banyak belajar.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naruto fotokopi kertas-kertas ini sekarang juga" Titah seorang pemuda berambut raven melempar beberapa kertas ke atas mejanya dan pemuda blonde dihadapannya mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut "Berapa yang harus saya fotokopi Sasuke san?"

"Ehm.. masing-masing 10 lembar" Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Hn" dan segeralah pemuda yang bernama Naruto meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**Disclaimer : Mbah kishi pemilik dari Naruto**

**Rate : T or Maybe M sesuai kebutuhan nantinya**

**Genre : Romance and Drama (Maybe)**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba and Other**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, maleXmale, Alur maju mundur dan Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Skripsiku**

**Saya masih Newbie untuk itu diharapkan bimbingannya dari para Senpai sekalian dan cerita ini ditujukan bagi para Reader yang sedang menyusun Skripsi. **

**Naruto dan Kiba = 21 Tahun**

**Shikamaru dan Sasuke = 24 Tahun**

**Kakashi = 29 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

Suara mesin fotokopi itu terdengar begitu keras di ruangan yang memang di sediakan KSE untuk masalah seperti ini. Sudah tiga hari Naruto bekerja di divisi Pemantauan Reksadana sebagai Asisten dari seorang pemuda tampan bertampang datar,Uchiha Sasuke. Selama tiga hari ini Naruto merasa dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai Office Boy yang di khususkan dipakai oleh sang Uchiha. Membuatkan kopi untuk sang boss, mengkopi kertas-kertas yang diberikan padanya, menjadi seorang kurir untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas kepada beberapa pihak penting di KSE yang tentu saja dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan belum lagi dirinya yang disuruh membawakan barang-barang Uchiha muda terhormat tersebut. sungguh ingin rasanya dirinya membunuh Sasuke saat itu juga apalagi Uchiha muda itu tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan hanya dua kata 'Hn' yang menjadi penggantinya, dua kata yang mampu membuat Naruto semakin kesal jika dirinya selesai menyelesaikan tugas khusus dari Sasuke.

Seandainya bukan karena data yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Ia yang memiliki nama Namikaze ini tidak akan pernah menjadi babunya sang Uchiha. Never.

Oke lupakan masalah itu.

Kembali tangannya memencet tombol-tombol mesin fotokopi dan Naruto kembali mengingat pembicaraan Dosen Pembimbingnya, Hatake Kakashi mengenai Naruto yang bekerja di KSE selama tiga bulan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tepatnya sehari sesudah dirinya menemui Sasuke.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

Naruto bete dan kesal menunggu Dosen Pembimbingnya yang terkenal akan jam ngaretnya itu. Pantatnya sudah panas menduduki kursi yang ada di ruangan dosennya yang berukuran 2x3 meter selama 2 jam. Ckckck benar-benar dosennya itu memalukan dunia perdosenan. Sambil menunggu sang dosen tercinta, Naruto melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar ada dihadapannya dengan kursi empuk diseberangnya, beberapa lembar-lembar yang sangat di yakini Naruto yang merupakan tugas-tugas dari mahasiswa dosennya disusun rapi di atas meja dan laci setinggi dirinya yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sebuah jam dinding tergantung di dinding berwarna cream, ah dan jangan lupakan beberapa novel icha-icha paradise yang ada di sela-sela beberapa tugas mahasiswanya Kakashi. Sebenarnya ruangan ini cukup nyaman untuk ditempati namun tidak untuk Naruto yang bosan memandang ruangan tersebut.

"Yo Naruto maaf aku terlambat tadi ada nenek di jalan yang membutuhkan pertolonganku" Sebuah suara familiar cukup mengagetkan Naruto di tengah-tengah acara menelisir ruangan Kakashi, Naruto yang terlonjak dari kursinya karena ulah sang dosen yang masuk secara tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa mendeathglear Kakashi begitu dosennya itu sudah duduk di kursi hadapannya. Kakashi yang merasakan deathglear dari mahasiswa bimbingannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis di balik masker yang dikenakannya.

"Nah Naruto apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Setauku hari ini bukan jadwal bimbinganmu jadi ada apa sehingga kita harus bertemu seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi bermaksud memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya bertumpu di atas meja dan dagunya diletakkan di atas tangannya.

Naruto menatap lurus Kakashi "Sensei aku kesini untuk minta izin padamu"

Kedua alis Kakashi bertautan "Izin? Untuk apa?"

Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya yang tertutup oleh meja dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya bingung harus menjelaskan darimana tentang apa yang akan ia katakan "Hmm.. Begini Sensei kemarin aku sudah ke KSE untuk meminta data yang diperlukan tapi wakil pimpinan disana mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan data tersebut kecuali" Naruto menelan ludahnya "Kecuali aku bekerja disana selama tiga bulan menjadi asistennya dan dia juga mengatakan kalau konsultasi skripsiku akan diambil alih olehnya"

"Diambil alih? Memangnya siapa nama wakilnya Naruto?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sensei"

Raut muka Kakashi berubah seperti orang yang baru saja mengingat sesuatu "Ah Sasuke sih anak berwajah tampan yang memiliki ekspresi datar itu" Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Dosennya "Kalau dia bilang akan mengambil alih konsultasi skripsimu kurasa tidak ada masalah lagipula dia sudah menghubungiku semalam soal ini Naruto tapi dia tidak mengatakan siapa mahasiswa yang dimaksud dan ternyata itu dirimu, Dasar Uchiha"

"Jadi Sensei mengijinkanku?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya perkataan dosennya.

"Hm.. Iya kau kuizinkan untuk tidak berkonsultasi denganku beberapa bulan ke depan karena aku yakin Sasuke bisa membimbingmu"

"Kenapa Sensei mengijinkanku semudah itu? Dan melepaskan bimbinganku kepadanya?" Senyum tipis terukir kembali di wajah Kakashi "Itu karena dia merupakan lulusan terbaik dan termuda di angkatannya lagipula dia punya sesuatu yang mampu melakukan ini semua"

'Eh? Termuda dan terbaik seangkatannya? Hebat banget tapi Sensei bilang dia punya sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti apa sampai Sensei bisa mengikuti kemauannya?' Batin Naruto yang begitu penasaran akan kata-kata ambigu Kakashi.

"Jadi Naruto apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Apakah ada hal lainnya lagi?" Tanya Kakashi yang menyadarkan Naruto. Naruto terdiam sebentar ragu ingin bertanya pada Senseinya atau tidak? Tapi akhirnya sang Pemuda blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ada lagi yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini" Dan Naruto dengan langkah lemas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dosennya yang tidak akan dia lihat lagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

**~ END FLASHBACK~**

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun terus" Sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Naruto membuatnya terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Di tengokkannya kepalanya ke arah sang suara yang ternyata merupakan Bossnya tentu dengan wajah stoicnya.

Merasa anak buah barunya yang kini sedang menatap dirinya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan kebanggaan serta kesombongannya kepada Naruto "Apakah kau sudah selesai mengkopi lembaran yang kuberikan tadi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil lembaran-lembaran yang tadi di fotokopinya beserta hasil fotokopiannya tadi lalu menstepleskannya dengan rapi dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memeriksa hasil kerjaannya Naruto dan hanya mengangguk pelan "Hmm boleh juga tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh seenaknya melamun di tengah kerjaanmu, bagaimana nanti kau bekerja, Hah? Bisa-bisa Bossmu langsung memecatmu melihat kau bekerja seperti ini. Untung saja saat ini akulah yang menjadi Bossmu jadi kau bisa merubah kebiasaanmu" Ucap Sasuke berusaha memberikan nasihatnya. Naruto yang baru saja melihat Bossnya berbicara sepanjang itu hanya bisa melongo, dirinya benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya dan irit bicara itu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dihadapannya.

Ada apa dengan Bossnya ini? Apakah Bossnya sedang sakit? Atau yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan Bossnya? Pikir Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi aneh yang terlihat di wajah Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar Sasuke san?" Tanya Naruto Polos. Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Sasuke "Tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan Bossmu saat ini, Dobe" Nah ini dia salah satu sifat jelek Sasuke lainnya yaitu tidak segan-segan mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepada siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang dihormati olehnya tidak akan pernah dikatai seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi yang tidak menyadari panggilan Dobe untuknya, kalau dia menyadarinya maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut.

"Iya, Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"I-itu karena tadi Sasuke san berbicara panjaaang sekali sehingga aku merasa kalau yang tadi berbicara denganku itu bukannya Sasuke san karena Sasuke san yang kutau tidak akan pernah berbicara panjang seperti itu"

Sasuke mendengar jawabannya Naruto itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya 'Kenapa mahluk kuning ini berpikiran seperti itu sih? Dikiranya aku ini tidak bisa berbicara panjang apa? Aku ini juga manusia. God, kenapa ada mahluk sepolos ini?' Pikir Sasuke nelangsa. Kasihan.

Berusaha tidak memikirkan kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah map yang berisi lima lembar di dalamnya "Kau antarkan ini ke Shikamaru bagian Obligasi yang ada dilantai 15, suruh dia tanda tangani berkas-berkas itu dan tadi aku sudah menghubungi sekretarisnya bahwa kau akan datang mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini, Apakah ada pertanyaan lainnya?" Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat Naruto mengerti akan perintahnya Sasuke segera menyuruhnya ke tempat Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**TING**

Suara lift terbuka mengharuskan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk terus sambil mengumamkan kata-kata kutukan untuk Bossnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda yang dikenalnya itu, Naruto malah memilih memasuki lift terlebih dahulu "Aku bekerja disini"

"Eh? Qo bisa?" Tanya pemuda itu yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa, Aku bekerja disini sebagai salah satu syarat agar aku bisa mendapatkan data yang kubutuhkan Kiba"

"Hah? Syarat? Aku qo enggak ya, Nar? Emang sih aku harus bolak balik kesini karena pas skripsiku diperiksa oleh kepala bagian Obligasinya katanya banyak banget kesalahannya dan dia bilang dia mau menjadi dosen pembimbing keduaku, begitu ditawarin seperti itu siapa coba yang gak mau. Udah gratis di bimbing,dapat buku gratis lagi dari dia"

"Enak sekali sih kamu, Kib sedangkan aku harus bernasib sial sudah harus menjadi bawahan dari orang yang berwajah stoic, bimbinganku pun dialihkan ke dia" Naruto pundung mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padanya selama tiga hari ini. Kiba kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut "Dialihkan? Qo bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak semangat. Kiba yang melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu cukup merasa bersalah juga karena dirinya yang mengusulkan pada Naruto kalau skripsi mereka disamakan saja hanya objek penelitiannya yang berbeda. Kiba dengan objek penelitiannya yaitu Obligasi dan Naruto dengan Reksadana sebagai objek penelitiannya. Kiba jugalah yang mengatakan kalau KSE tidak akan menyuruh mahasiswanya untuk bekerja (Magang) disana. Tapi yang dialami oleh Naruto malah sebaliknya.

Kasihan sekali dirimu, Nar.

**TING**

Suara lift yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai yang ditujunya. Dengan langkah pasti mereka keluar dari ruang tertutup yang bisa membawa mereka naik maupun turun itu.

Kiba memulai pembicaraan "Naruto kau mau ketemu dengan siapa?"

"Ehmm.. tadi Bossku bilang aku harus mengantarkan map ini pada Shikamaru bagian Obligasi, Kib" Ucap Naruto mengingat-ingat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya "Ah Shika toh, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku Nar. Kebetulan aku juga mau ketemu dengannya" Kiba pun berjalan duluan menapakkan kakinya di lantai marmer bersih di bawahnya dan Naruto mengikutinya "Kau mengenalnya,Kib?"

Kiba melambat langkahnya sehingga dia kini dalam posisi yang sejajar dengan Naruto "Shika itu orang yang kubicarakan tadi, dialah yang menjadi dosen pembimbing keduaku, Nar" Jelasnya dan tak lama mereka berada di depan pintu berwarna coklat, dibukanya pintu tersebut "Nah Nar ini ruangannya Shika. Ayo kita masuk" Ajak Kiba tapi Naruto menahan lengan baju Kiba "Ada apa lagi, Nar?"

"Etto- bukannya aku harusnya menginformasikan terlebih dahulu ke sekretarisnya ya? lagian tidak sopan jika kita langsung masuk begitu saja"

Kiba tersenyum mengingat sifat Naruto yang terlalu formal pada orang asing "Tidak apa-apa Nar lagipula Ino pasti sekarang ada di toilet. Yah, kau pasti tau apa yang sedang dilakukan perempuan di toilet,kan?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya "Berdandan Nar masa kau tidak tau sih" Teriak Kiba frustasi dengan ketidaktahuan temannya ini soal mahluk yang bernama Perempuan sedangkan Naruto hanya meng'Oh'kan saja.

"Sudahlah daripada kita berdiri disini lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu, Ayo" Kiba pun menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan Shikamaru.

Tidak ada yang special dari ruangan tersebut. Hanya sebuah meja kerja yang cukup rapi dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan yang dipisahkan oleh meja kerja. Di salah satu dari dua kursi itu ada seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas meja dengan pulasnya. Kiba mendekat ke pemuda tersebut lalu berteriak tepat di telinganya "BANGUN RUSA PEMALAS" Teriakan Kiba mampu membuat Naruto terkagum karena berani berteriak seperti itu kepada pemuda yang sangat diyakini Naruto adalah Shikamaru dan seketika itu juga Pemuda itu terbangun lalu menatap Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga kanannya berharap semoga telinganya tidak tuli akibat teriakan Kiba.

"Puppy jangan berisik bisa tidak sih? Kau menganggu tidurku tau" Ucap pemuda itu santai kepada Kiba. Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Kiba yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru terkikik geli.

'Puppy? Kekeke cocok nih buat jadi bahan ejekannya Kiba nanti' Batin Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi Evil.

Kiba yang mendengar panggilan sayang Shika cukup membuat rona merah keluar di pipi kanan dan kirinya"Berhenti memanggilku Puppy,Shika"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau senang kupanggil Puppy dan liat wajahmu yang merona saat ini, itu manis" Shikamaru memulai menggombali Kiba dan Naruto kembali terkikik geli lagi.

"Aku ini laki-laki jadi aku tidak mungkin manis tau" Elak Kiba padahal dalam hatinya udah senang banget. Dasar Tsundere.

Acara gombal-menggombali itu harus terganggu karena Naruto menyadarkan mereka berdua dengan dehemannya "Ehmm" Kedua pemuda yang dari tadi sedang berada dalam aura cinta itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan Shikamaru yang melihat orang asing berada di kantornya langsung menanyakan siapa Naruto "Siapa Kau?"

Naruto mulai mendekati Shikamaru dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Selamat Siang, Saya Namikaze Naruto, Asistennya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ternyata kau orang yang kemarin diceritakan oleh Sasuke itu ya" Shikamaru menelisik Naruto dari bawah sampai atas 'Lumayan juga type Sasuke tapi tetap saja Kiba yang lebih manis apalagi sikap Tsunderenya itu' Pikir Shikamaru yang tersenyum tanpa sebab membuat dua pemuda lainnya mulai memikirkan kalau otak Shikamaru sudah miring akibat teriakan yang dilakukan Kiba tadi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sadar kalau dirinya mulai dianggap gila oleh Kiba dan Naruto. Naruto pun memberikan map yang disuruh oleh Sasuke "Sasuke san menyuruh saya untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini dan anda disuruh tandatangan di berkas-berkas itu, Shikamaru San" Shikamaru mengambil pulpennya dan membuka berkas-bekas yang diberikan oleh Naruto lalu menandatanganinya.

"Ini" Shikamaru memberikan map itu kembali ke Naruto "Apakah ada lagi hal lainnya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang sudah menerima map tersebut "Tidak ada, Shikamaru san"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar" Naruto pun menundukkan kembali kepalanya sedikit "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Shikamaru san dan Kiba" Ucap Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat sedangkan Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dan mulai melakukan konsultasi soal Skripsi Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Suara ketukan terdengar membuat seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bacanya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas dihadapannya "Masuk" begitu berkata seperti itu seorang pemuda blonde terlihat dari balik pintu sambil membawa map yang tadi diberikannya pada pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Shikamaru sudah menandatangani berkas-berkas yang ada di dalamnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. Naruto menghampiri dirinya dan menaruh map tersebut di atas meja "Sudah Sasuke san" Jawab Naruto dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala saja olehnya.

"Naruto"

"Iya, Sasuke san?"

"Bagaimana dengan revisi Bab satumu? Apakah sudah selesai kamu revisi?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto dan matanya kini memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ditandatangani oleh Shikamaru.

"Belum selesai, Sasuke San" Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus "Kenapa? Apakah kamu ada masalah dengan saran yang kuberikan?"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Sasuke san hanya saja saya tidak mempunyai waktu buat merevisi Bab 1 saya beberapa hari ini" Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu takut membuat Sasuke tersinggung karena kenyataannya beberapa hari ini Naruto disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu seminggu kemudian aku harap kamu bisa menyelesaikan revisi Bab satunya dan kamu langsung memberikannya kepadaku, Apakah kamu mengerti?"

"Iya, Sasuke san Saya mengerti"

"Hn.. kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang" dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah berwarna merah, menunjukkan kalau matahari akan terbenam dan bulan menggantikan matahari untuk menghiasi langit yang sebentar lagi berwarna hitam. Para pekerja pun sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing begitu juga dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang menunggu Bus di halte yang tidak jauh dari KSE.

Sebuah mobil BMW mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Naruto tidak memperdulikan mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya itu. Dirinya masih sibuk memandang jalan berharap bis yang ditunggunya segera datang. Lalu sesosok pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut dan cukup membuat Naruto kaget "Apa yang Sasuke san lakukan disini?"

Sasuke kini sudah berada disamping Naruto "Masuklah"

"Eh? Masuk? Untuk apa Sasuke san"

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau bertanya lagi seperti itu,Hah? Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu pulang, Dobe" Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe membuat Naruto cukup mendidih dan tanpa mengingat siapa Sasuke itu Naruto membalasnya dengan kata yang cukup kasar juga "Apa dobe? Dasar teme"

Naruto tau kalau kata-kata tanpa dipikirnya tadi bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah tapi ini kan udah berada di luar KSE lagian ini dah bukan waktu kerja jadi sah-sah aja dong memanggil atasannya dengan sebutan apapun.

"Kau berani juga ya Dobe" Aura menakutkan sudah keluar dari diri Sasuke. Naruto pun akhirnya sadar dari pemikirannya tadi yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan jalan satu-satunya dalam mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkannya tapi ini semua sudah terlanjur, dengan nekat naruto kembali membalasnya "Kenapa? Aku tidak takut toh ini sudah diluar jam kantor dan itu berarti kita tidak dalam hubungan atasan dan bawahan jadi aku boleh memanggilmu apapun, Teme"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan mata dan seringaiannya membuat Naruto tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan menawan bibir cherry sih blonde. Tindakan tiba-tiba ini hanya membuat Naruto shock dan akhirnya bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka mulai dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke sebaik-baiknya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua basah miliknya. Menjelajah isi gua tersebut mulai dari mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Naruto sampai membelai lidah Naruto untuk mengajaknya bertarung tapi apa boleh buat si pemilik daging tak bertulang itu tidak merespon karena saking kagetnya atas apa yang terjadi.

Mengetahui lawannya tidak merespon, Sasuke tidak putus asa dirinya masih terus memanjakan dan mengajak bermain lidah Naruto yang akhirnya sang pemilik gua mulai merespon dengan berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke keluar dari teritori miliknya "Ssss.. Le-lephass" Desis Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskannya namun namanya juga Uchiha yang mempunyai ego tinggi itu tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya sedikitpun.

Beberapa menit mereka terus bertarung yang ujung-ujungnya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Pertarungan tersebut juga membuat keduanya membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Secara terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan tautannya dari Naruto. Benang saliva saling bertautan di kedua bibir mereka dan akhirnya terputus oleh usapan tangan Naruto.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto begitu merah menggantikan warna kulitnya tannya, matanya juga terlihat sayu mampu membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan hal lebih pada Naruto namun hal itu harus ditahannya agar mangsanya tidak pergi darinya.

"Kau bilang jika kita diluar maka kita tidak dalam hubungan atasan dan bawahan bukan? Kalau begitu aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mulai mendekati telinganya Naruto "Bahkan kita bisa melakukan hal lebih dari ini, Naru" Bisiknya dan sedikit menjilati telinganya kanannya Naruto. hal yang dilakukannya Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding seketika ternyata Bossnya seorang Gay?.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terharu ternyata ada yang mau Review fanfic ini, Sungguh saya nyangkanya gak akan ada yang mau Review. Kalau gitu ini adalah Balasan Review yang tidak punya Akun dan yang punya aku balas di PM ya:**

**Yuichi, Yuzuru dan Kei :** Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih banyak udah review ff ini terharu jadinya. *Ambil Tissu*

Thanks to : **Hikari No OniHime, Kirei-Neko, Hanazawa Kay, Yuichi, Kei, Nurin . vip4ever, hollow concrete, Kuro to Shiroi, Azusa TheBadGirl, Yuzuru, Haruna Aoi dan Ukeri.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T or Maybe M sesuai kebutuhan nantinya**

**Genre : Romance and Drama (Maybe)**

**Pair : SasuNaru and Other**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, maleXmale, Alur maju mundur, Alur kecepatan dan Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Skripsiku**

**Saya masih Newbie untuk itu diharapkan bimbingannya dari para Senpai sekalian.**

**Naruto dan Lee = 21 Tahun**

**Sasuke = 24 Tahun**

**Itachi = 27 Tahun**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Pikiran blank, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini apalagi Ia kini tidak sadar jika tubuh mungilnya dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan memeluk dirinya. Sasuke mengetahui kalau Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata seperti langit cerah di pagi hari itu tengah berusaha memproses apa yang Ia lakukan dan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba pada sang pemuda, mulai kembali mengulum dan menjilat daun telinga Naruto layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah permen kesukannya.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya sensitif atas sentuhan-sentuhan pada titik-titik tertentu pada bagian tubuhnya, mendesah tak tertahan atas perlakuan Bossnya ini "Hmm.. sssshh.." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar Naruto mendesah seperti itu dihadapannya dan lagi Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata rayuannya "Hmm, Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi ya, Naru? Apakah kau ingin malam ini aku memuaskanmu, Naru." Kata-kata rayuan itu memasuki otak Naruto dan kembali memprosesnya. Tak beberapa lama mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya beberapa detik Naruto segera tersadar atas posisi mereka yang terlalu intim ini di pinggir jalan mengharuskan Naruto sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke yang dirasakannya ketika Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

Tubuh Sasuke terdorong keras ke belakang akibat dorongan Naruto yang begitu kuat, walaupun tinggi Naruto lebih pendek dari Sasuke namun dirinya masih tetap seorang Pria yang mempunyai cukup tenaga mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Tch, Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku ini bukan Gay. Aku Straight. Jangan pernah kau samakan aku denganmu, aku tau kau ini adalah Bossku tapi kumohon jangan bertindak seperti ini padaku" Naruto mengambil nafasnya sebentar ketika meluapkan segala rasa marah dan kecewanya pada Sasuke yang bertindak seperti itu "Dan bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu padamu, aku hanya ingin kau menghargaiku baik itu diluar maupun saat kita di dalam kantor, hanya itu. Tidak lebih dari itu" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Mendengar perasaan Naruto terhadapnya tapi Ia tidak semudah itu menyerah begitu saja justru begitu mendengar Naruto sebenarnya Straight, Ia malah merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan Pemuda blonde yang mempunyai wajah cantik plus tampan. Jarang sekali Sasuke melihat Laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah bertampang Seke tersebut.

"Oh iya? Kita lihat saja kau akan kuubah orientasinya sama sepertiku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Naruto benart-benar merinding mendengarnya.

'What? Dia ingin orientasiku sama dengannya? Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya' batin Naruto. Sasuke merasakan pemuda dihadapannya ini tengah terkejut akan pernyataannya tadi, tangannya secara perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati Naruto lagi.

"NARUUTOO"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati siapapun itu yang telah berani menganggunya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pemuda memakai baju spandex hijau ketat dengan celana jeansnya berlari ke arahnya, tidak tepatnya ke arah pemuda pemilik langit biru yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya serta mulutnya yang terngangah tidak elitnya. Saat itu juga dalam pikirannya Sasuke orang itu kampungan memakai baju spendex ketat di tengah daerah perkantoran elit.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir cherry yang tadi di rasakan Sasuke tepat di saat pemuda berpakaian hijau aneh sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku mau pulanglah, Naru. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

"Eh? Aku juga mau pulang. Memangnya kau ada urusan apa hingga kau berada disini, Lee?."

"Oh aku kan magang di kantor pajak biasa buat mendapatkan data skripsiku. Tuh gedungnya." Jawab Lee menunjuk gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Naruto melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Lee dan sekali lagi membulatkan mata birunya "Wow, itu gedung kan tepat berada di samping tempatku magang Lee. Tidak kusangka ternyata kita sebelahan gedungnya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi kau magang di daerah ini, Naru?." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lee tadi. Lee senang, mendengar kalau salah satu teman dekatnya bekerja di sebelah gedung tempatnya magang. Tanpa merasakan aura hitam yang mulai menguar dari seorang pemuda yang dari tadi di diamkan oleh dua pemuda hiperaktif itu, Lee menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan berseru "Wah, bagus tuh Naru. Jadi nanti kita bisa sering bersama kalau istirahat dan juga kau bisa berkunjung ke tempat magangku atau aku yang akan berkunjung ke tempatmu. Boleh kan Naru?."

Sebuah suara bariton menjawabnya duluan disertai nada sinisnya "Tidak Boleh."

"Eh? Kau siapa? Dan kapan kau berada disini?." Tanya Lee yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Sasuke yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun diacuhkan keberadaannya oleh orang lain mulai geram mendengar pemuda berambut bob itu tanpa perasaan baru menyadari keberadaannya?.

Ini penghinaan bagi Uchiha !.

"Lee, dia Bossku namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan dia sudah ada disini dari tadi." Jawab Naruto cepat ketika dirinya menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari Bossnya "Dan Sasuke san, ini Lee teman kampusku. Dia sama sepertiku sedang menyusun skripsi." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan masing-masing kedua pemuda yang saling berhadap-hadapan itu. Namun, perkataan Naruto tidak berefek apapun malahan semakin membuat aura hitam itu semakin menguat.

Sasuke tidak tahu ada apa dengannya namun ada satu hal yang bisa dia katakan sekarang dengan pasti. Ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Lee yang dengan mudahnya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berbicara sok akrab seperti itu pada pemuda berambut sewarna matahari itu.

"Naru tadi kau bilang kau mau pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bareng lagipula lihat bisnya udah datang tuh." Seru Lee menunjuk bus yang datang dengan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke arah bus. Naruto mengangguk menyetujui saran itu. Selain karena apartemen mereka yang bersebelahan juga karena dengan alasan inilah Naruto bisa menjauh dari Sasuke.

Ketika bus sudah berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Lee dan Naruto segera memasuki bis itu namun tangan Naruto ditahan oleh Sasuke "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pulang dengannya, Naruto? bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang akan mengantarmu pulang?."

"I-itu.. Eeh.. lebih baik aku pulang bersama Lee saja Sasuke san. Apartemen kami bersebelahan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir padaku dan tolong lepaskan tanganku." Mohon Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan sebuah kartu kepadanya "Itu kartu namaku, disana ada nomorku. Begitu kau sampai di rumah telepon aku, kau mengerti?."

"Iya aku mengerti Sasuke san jadi Tolong lepaskan tanganku." Pinta Naruto. sasuke pun melepaskannya, melihat sang pujaan hatinya masuk ke dalam bis dan terus menatap perginya bis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Insiden ciuman paksa Sasuke pada Naruto terjadi. Hubungan keduanya bisa dibilang aneh. Naruto yang semenjak insiden itu mulai menjauh dari Sasuke namun masih mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dengan baik. Sedangkan Sasuke, Ia malah sebaliknya mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi atau bisa dikatakan Ia melakukan berbagai cara agar Naruto bisa berada di dekatnya terus.

Tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke terus mendekati dirinya. Cukup dirinya dicium sekali oleh Sasuke waktu malam itu. Ia sudah kapok berdekatan dengan Bossnya. Ia itu straight. Ia masih menyukai dada besar kepunyaan mahluk yang bernama Wanita. Apalagi dada Nenek pihak ayahnya yang kerjaannya operasi terus terutama di bagian wajah dan dadanya hanya demi suaminya yang mesum itu tidak berpaling padanya.

Menyedihkan sekali neneknya itu.

"Naruto" Suara cempreng yang berasal dari pemuda dengan kemeja hijau di depannya ini berhasil membuat perhatian Naruto kembali padanya.

"Ada apa, Lee?" Tanya Naruto yang mengaduk-aduk bentonya saat ini. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari kedua tempat mereka magang. Taman inilah yang sering menjadi tempat makan siang mereka. selain disana banyak yang penjual menjajakan jualannya juga mereka dapat menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di taman itu plus udara bersihnya.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya seperti apa tapi apa kau tidak merasakannya jika aku mengajakmu makan siang pasti bulu kudukku berdiri seolah-olah ada aura menakutkan yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk makan siang denganmu,Naru. Contohnya saja seperti tadi, aura itu lagi-lagi muncul." Ucap Lee dengan nada sedikit menakutkan "Apakah kau punya musuh di kantor itu, Naru? Atau apakah ada temanmu yang tidak menyukai kehadiranku?."

"Huk..Huk.." Naruto terbatuk mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Lee.

"Nih minumannya, Naru. Kalau makan tuh pelan-pelan." Lee menyodorkan botol minumannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto menatap Lee begitu selesai meminum minumannya Lee dan mengembalikannya pada Lee. Naruto sadar bahkan sangat mengetahui aura siapa yang dibicarakan Lee tadi. Yah Ia sangat tahu pemilik aura menakutkan itu. Pemiliknya adalah Bossnya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa akan mengeluarkan aura menakutkan itu pada siapapun yang mencoba dekat padanya.

Contohnya saja Suigetsu yang merupakan salah satu teman kantornya sekaligus salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya Sasuke. Waktu itu Suigetsu yang memang orangnya hiperaktif dan periang sama sepertinya itu mengajaknya menonton konser band idola mereka berdua. Naruto yang memang menantikan menonton konser bandnya itu menyetujui ajakannya Suigetsu dan mereka berencana akan bertemu di tempat konser itu. Namun sehari sebelum hari konser tiba, Suigetsu memberikan dua tiket yang di dapatkannya pada Naruto dan berkata Ia tidak bisa ikut menonton konser itu dengan Naruto serta menganjurkan padanya kalau lebih baik Ia mengajak Sasuke pergi dengannya. Saat itu Naruto benar-benar bingung, kenapa Ia malah di suruh pergi dengan Sasuke? Ternyata usut punya usut Naruto yang waktu itu tidak sengaja mendengar curhatannya Suigetsu pada Juugo -sahabat dekatnya- semakin merinding begitu mendengarnya. Curhatan Suigetsu berupa ancaman Sasuke padanya agar tidak mendekatinya lagi. Naruto kaget mendengarnya dan saat itu pula Naruto berpikir bahwa Bossnya bisa menjadi psikopat.

"Tidak ada Lee mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk dan Lee mengendikkan bahunya begitu melihat Naruto mengangguk "Yaudah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku aja kali ya."

**.**

**.**

Malam ini merupakan malam sial bagi Naruto. Ia lupa memberikan revisi Bab tiganya pada Sasuke tadi siang karena tugas-tugas yang begitu banyak dan kini Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal mengapa Ia tidak menyerahkannya tadi siang dan malah memberikan revisiannya setelah jam kantor? sehingga Ia tidak perlu berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Sebuah posisi yang tidak mengenakan baginya, posisi di bawah Bossnya yang kini tengah mengimpit tubuhnya yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas sebuah sofa di kantor Bossnya. Tangannya di tahan kuat di atas kepalanya oleh salah satu tangan Bossnya.

"Sss.. Sass-sukeh Leepasshh." desah Naruto yang tidak kuat dengan jilatan Sasuke pada perpotongan lehernya "Aaarggh.. Jangan di gigit Sasuke." Keluh Naruto yang mengetahui Sasuke menandakan tanda kepemilikannya padanya.

Cairan bening mulai keluar di dua bola matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika menyerahkan revisian Bab tiganya akan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal Ia hanya ingin memberikan revisiannya saja namun Sasuke malah menarik dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa hitam di sudut pojok ruangan itu. Mengunci tubuhnya dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah ditandai sebuah tanda kepemilikan Uchiha kedua itu.

"..Pa? Kenapa anda melakukan ini, Sasuke san?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto, menimbulkan sebuah rasa desiran aneh di dada Naruto "Itu karena kau dekat dengan pemuda berambut bob itu. karena itulah aku menghukummu dan memberikanmu tanda bahwa kau milikku, Naru."

"Cuih.." Naruto meludahi wajah Sasuke "Aku bukan milikmu, dasar gila."

"Yah AKU GILA KARENAMU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO.. HAHAHA" Teriak Sasuke dan menarik surai pirang Naruto serta membuka paksa kemeja Naruto.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sinting."

Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Naruto padanya "Eh? Apa ingin kulakukan? Tentu saja menikmati tubuhmu, Naru." Sasuke melumat bibir cherry Naruto yang sangat menggodanya itu, melesakkan lidahnya memasuki ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengeksplor segalanya dan memaksa lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama itu terus berlangsung hingga kehabisan nafasnya memaksa Sasuke melepaskan tautan itu.

Bibir yang sedikit bengkak, pipi tan yang dihiasi semburat merah, mata sayu serta bekas tangisan yang membekas di pipi tannya membuat Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kepalanya terus turun ke sebelah perpotongan leher lain Naruto yang belum ditandai olehnya. Di gigitnya kulit tan yang menguarkan aroma jeruk yang semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

Sasuke sangat suka wangi tubuhnya Naruto. Menenangkan serta bisa membuat libidonya meningkat drastis. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat di tunggunya, saat-saat Ia akan mendapatkan tubuh mangsanya.

Sasuke terus saja memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar leher Naruto hingga terus turun dan sampai di nipple merah yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh kemeja Naruto. dijilatnya dan disedotnya nipple merah itu membengkak. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri dari kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya itu.

**Prok**

**Prok**

Suara tepukan tangan menghentikan tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto menengok ke arah suara tepukan itu berasal dan terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 27 Tahun dengan wajah yang mirip seperti Sasuke namun ada kerutan di kedua matanya serta rambut raven yang sedikit panjang tergerai sedikit menutupi wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu bersender di daun pintu kantor Sasuke "Kau tahu Otouto seharusnya kau jangan melakukan hal itu di kantor, Apakah kau tidak ada tempat lain untuk merape pemuda manis itu? Hotel atau dimanapun yang kau suka tapi jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal itu di kantor Otouto, kau memalukan nama Uchiha."

"Tch, persetan dengan nama Uchiha. Cepat kau pergi dari tempat ini." Usir Sasuke pada Anikinya itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa Otouto tercinta. Aku disuruh oleh Tou san untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Sasuke yang mendengar Tou san menyuruh Itachi untuk menjemputnya itu melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu "Kita akan melanjutkannya besok, oke."

"Tch, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhku sekali lagi Teme." Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya, mengambil Tasnya yang berada di sofa lainnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor itu tanpa melihat wajah nafsu Sasuke padanya.

"Tunggu." Itachi menahan tangan Naruto mengharuskan Naruto berhenti dan menatap orang yang kelihatan lebih muda itu. Itachi tersenyum padanya "Bagaimana jika kau kami antar sampai rumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku bisa naik bis." tolak Naruto.

"Bis? Kau tahu ini sudah cukup larut untuk ada bis yang lewat dan juga taksi. Karena itulah sebagai permintaan maaf dari perbuatan Otoutoku yang tidak mengenakan untukmu bagaimana kalau kau kami antar sampai rumah?" Naruto diam. Ia bingung dan takut untuk menerima ajakan Aniki Sasuke itu. Itachi mengetahui jika Naruto takut padanya "Kau tidak usah takut, aku janji aku dan Otoutoku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Kau percaya saja padaku. Aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang akan selalu menepati janjinya."

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang meyakinkannya itu, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui tanpa diketahui olehnya kalau dalam hati Itachi ada beberapa rencana untuk pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Suara mobil berhenti terdengar di depan sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi tempat tinggal salah satu dari tiga pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil hitam Audi R8 itu.

"Nah Naruto seperti yang kukatakan tadi kalau kau sampai di rumahmu dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan satu pun, bukan?." Tanya seorang pemuda yang berada memegang setir kemudi. Mata Onyxnya melirik pemuda blonde di belakangnya lewat kaca spion, tampak wajah tannya sedikit merah mungkin karena malu bahwa tadi pemuda tersebut sempat mencurigainya akan berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya.

"Iya, Uchiha San. Maafkan saya yang tadi sempat mencurigai anda."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa Naru dan tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil formal seperti itu lebih baik kau memanggilku Itachi saja, benarkan Otouto?." Ucapnya yang sedikit menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn." Seperti biasa trademark jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Baiklah Uc- Itachi san saya permisi dulu dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Itachi yang menatapnya dari kaca spion lalu keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. begitu keluar sekali lagi Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda sopannya sebelum memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Kedua pasang mata Onyx di dalam mobil mewah itu terus menatapnya sampai bayangan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu padaku, Otouto?."

Tanpa melihat Sasuke tahu Itachi akan meminta ucapan terima kasih darinya "Untuk apa ya?." tanyanya pura-pura polos.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya "Masa Otoutoku yang kata orang jenius ini tidak tahu sih? Hhffhh jangan-jangan Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak sejenius kakaknya."

"Terserah apa katamu sajalah." Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Oh ayolah Otouto sekali saja kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anikimu ini. Ucapan terima kasih karena berkat aku kau jadi mengetahui apartemennya Naruto, bukan?."

Sasuke memutar matanya melihat sikap kekanakan Anikinya ini "Sudahlah aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu lebih baik kita cepat pulang sebelum Tou san meneleponmu."

"Baik-baik Otoutoku tercinta." Itachi menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengetahui dirinya ditatap hanya bisa mendengus menunggu ucapan Itachi "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya, Sasuke?." Sasuke menatap balik Itachi begitu mengetahui serius bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaganya baik-baik jangan sampai Ia pergi darimu. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? bagaimana seseorang yang kehilangan hasrat hidupnya akibat di tinggal kekasihnya sendiri, Hn?"

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku bernasib sama seperti dirimu, Aniki."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke "Otoutoku pintar. Nah ayo kita pulang Otouto."

Laju mobil hitam itu mulai meninggalkan pemukiman padat tersebut dan menembus gelapnya malam kota padat tersebut. Sang Rembulan menjadi saksi bagaimana akrabnya kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu di dalam mobil mewah yang di kemudikan oleh sang kakak. Rembulan itu juga berharap semoga sang adik tidak bernasib sama dengan sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gomen jika baru bisa update ff ini. Beneran deh Saya sedikit sibuk belakangan ini ditambah kondisi saya yang tiba-tiba aja drop seminggu ini. Jadilah saya tidak mood buat ngetik.

Ada yang ingin saya tanya pada reader semua. Menurut kalian Apakah ff ini udah masuk Rate M? Atau masih berada di Rate T? Jujur selain kurang Mood, alasan saya lama mengupdate ff ini karena saya galau mau di taruh dimana rate ff ini. Tolong bantuan para reader sekalian untuk memberikan saya masukan.

Baiklah sekarang Saya akan menjawab beberapa review yang tidak log in ataupun tidak mempunyai akun.

**Guest, Yuichi dan Zen Ikkika :** Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah Review.

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader, folow dan fav ff ini juga pada silent reader.

Thanks to : **Guest, Yuichi, Zen Ikkika, Siihat namikaze, kirei- neko, Zhiewon189, Hikari no onihime, RisaSano, Yunaucii, Hollow concrete, Hanazawa kay, Fayrin Setsuna D Flourite, Versetta, UchikazeRei, Yun Ran Livianda, Inez arimasen, Miki Hibiki, Chanbaekr, Reikha, Agel Jeremy, KyouyaxCloud, Ukeri dan Adkha . herra1.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
